


Be My Coffee

by StarTrekkin08



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Breakfast, Cute, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Post-Episode: s07e25 Endgame (Star Trek: Voyager), Romantic Fluff, San Francisco, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:54:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24591889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarTrekkin08/pseuds/StarTrekkin08
Summary: I don't own rights to Voyager.Written 6/7/2020.
Relationships: Chakotay & Kathryn Janeway, Chakotay/Kathryn Janeway
Comments: 7
Kudos: 45





	Be My Coffee

Kathryn dragged her feet that morning. Her brain felt like mush.

She opened the door and Chakotay was standing in front of her.

"Ready for breakfast?"

"As long as you will be my coffee."

He gave one chuckle and clarified with, "What?"

"As long as you will be my coffee, she said again.

Chakotay tilted her head and looked at her face closely. Her eyes looked tired as they blinked slowly.

"You need coffee? You want me to get you coffee?

"That's what I saidddd," she said, clearly annoyed that he didn't understand her before.

"Okay, then. We'll get some coffee. But first you might want to change out of your slippers. I don't personally mind, but I am sure you'll get some stares."

She looked down at her fuzzy, white slippers. She rolled her eyes and grunted and swapped them out for some flats.

Chakotay held out an arm and she took it as she closed the door behind her.

...

They ate their breakfast at a cafe a few blocks away. 

They sat in the booth, with Chakotay eating a piece of toast with strawberry jam and Kathryn forking a piece of waffle on her mouth. 

"Feeling more awake after your coffee?"

"Yes," she said.

"Do you know what you said when I came to your place?"

"I said that we can get breakfast as long as you get me some coffee."

"No, you didn't."

"I didn't? What did I say?"

"You said, 'As long as you'll be my coffee'."

Kathryn's cheeks tightened and her cheeks grew pink. Her eyes widened.

"I did?" She said as she swallowed her waffle.

"Yes, you did. Twice," his eyes sparkled and his eyebrows raised as he pointed his toast towards her in accusation. 

"I was extremely tired this morning," Kathryn said.

"I'll be your coffee if you'll be my tea, Kathryn," he said and placed his hand in hers with a squeeze. One of his dimples popped out in the process. 

She smiled and said, "I'd love you to be my coffee, Chakotay."

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own rights to Voyager.
> 
> Written 6/7/2020.


End file.
